Green Lantern: The Animated Series (Series)
The series focuses on the adventures of Hal Jordan, the Green Lantern of Sector 2814, and his partner Kilowog. Hal Jordan travels to "Frontier Space" the region of space at the edge of the Guardians' territory, where Green Lanterns are being picked off by the Red Lanterns. Atrocitus, their leader, wants revenge for the destruction of his world by the Manhunters, the now-decommissioned android enforcers of the Guardians. After defeating Atrocitus, Hal and Kilowog adopt Razer, a maverick Red Lantern into their fold. Their next great threat is the Anti-Monitor, who seeks to literally consume the Universe. Premiered: November 11, 2011 Ended: TBA Characters: *Hal Jordan/Green Lantern (Josh Keaton) - The main protagonist, Hal Jordan is the first human to become a Green Lantern, and is considered one of the best. He is an almost fearless and skilled Lantern. He has a history of disobeying orders and disregarding rules to achieve success. His superiors see him as a loose cannon, but they are willing to overlook his transgressions due to his skill and accomplishments. At the start of the second half of Season 1, he was replaced by Guy Gardner as the Green Lantern of Earth, but was promoted to Honor Guard Corps for his victory over the Red Lanterns. *Kilowog (Kevin Michael Richardson) - A veteran Green Lantern, Kilowog is a close friend of Hal and is in charge of training new Green Lantern recruits. Kilowog accompanies Hal in Frontier Space. He is a member of the Honor Guard, and is less willing to abandon the rules of the Corps. Kilowog is often skeptical of Hal's actions, but he is totally loyal to Hal. *Aya (Grey DeLisle-Griffin) - The Interceptor's AI, Aya is an artificial intelligence created by Scar as an empathetic alternative to the Manhunters. However, due to being infused with a fragment of an entity inside the Green Lanterns' Central Battery, Aya developed a consciousness with her curiosity and free will, leading to her memory being wiped by Scar and installed into the Intercepter as its AI. Able to interface with other machines, Aya's consciousness resurfaces as she begins to consider herself a Green Lantern while developing feelings for Razer. But the episode "Cold Fury", after having her heart broken, Aya shuts down her emotions in order to destroy the Anti-Monitor by removing his head from his body so she can attach herself to it. Afterwards, declaring that her former team cares nothing for her and her kind, the emotionless Aya takes control over the Manhunters before departing to enact her own intention of wiping out all organic life in an instant. Her "clothing" changes into black, a likely allusion to the Black Lantern Corps. However, as a genuine living being, Aya was never able to completely seal off her emotions and critically wounding Razer brought her back to her sense. With the Manhunters still a threat, as well as each possessing a copy of her coding, Aya releases a virus to wipe all versions of the Aya program from existence, including herself. Razer begs her not to leave him, but she responds that she will always be with him before disappearing. *Razer (Jason Spisak) - A reformed Red Lantern who is exclusive to the series. Razer was a follower of Atrocitus but began to question him, and eventually turned against the other Red Lanterns after they placed a bomb on a colony planet. They forced Razer to activate it to prove his loyalty, subsequently destroying the planet. The guilt-ridden Razer sought out Hal and tried to provoke him into killing him as penance. Hal, however, took him prisoner. After Razer proved himself (and discovered Kilowog managed to save most of the colonists), he was invited to join the team and make up for his past actions, now fueling his Red Power Ring with the rage he feels towards Atrocitus for turning him into a murderer. Razer has, over the course of the series, fallen in love with Aya, who based her physical appearance on his dead wife Ilana. He confessed his love for her at the end of "Loss," but took it back in "Cold Fury," saying that he only felt love because she looked like Ilana, although the truthfulness of this is unclear. At the end of "Dark Matter", Razer refuses to believe that Aya is truly gone, having made that mistake once before, and vows to scour the galaxy for as long as it takes to find her. As he flies off into space, a Blue Lantern ring appears and flies after him, implying that Razer will become a Blue Lantern. A character design sketch from a proposed new season of episodes shows Razer dressed as a Blue Lantern and saying, "Hello, Aya, it's good to see you again." Guardians of the Universe: *Ganthet (Ian Abercrombie) *Appa Ali Apsa (Brian George) *Sayd (Susan Blakeslee) *Scar (Sarah Douglas) Green Lantern Corps: *Mogo (Kevin Michael Richardson) - A sentient planet that imprisoned criminals on its surface for many years before becoming a Green Lantern. *Salaak (Tom Kenny) - A multi-armed Green Lantern senior administrator who appears in the first season finale, defending the Guardians from the Red Lantern invasion. He is visibly upset when he discovers that the Guardians have been withholding information from the Corps. Salaak appears in the final episode of the series, acting as the battlefield coordinator in the fight against the Manhunters. *Ch'p - Ch'p appears as a new recruit of the Green Lanterns pitted against Hal Jordan as part of a bet. In a convincing display of skill, the Green Lantern squirrel easily defeats Jordan, winning the bet for his trainer, Kilowog. He later assists Hal in rescuing Aya from the Guardians' labs. Ch'p appears again as a squadron leader during the Battle of Ranx. He also participates in the final battle against the Manhunters in the season 1 finale. Ch'p is not mentioned by name nor does he have any spoken dialogue. He is referred to in the series as "Sector Recruit 1014", which is consistent with the character's sector assignment in the comic books. *Tomar-Re (Jeff Bennett) - Tomar-Re is a member of the Green Lantern Honor Guard, who teams with Hal to investigate the Manhunter threat. He later appears at the Battle of Ranx, leading one of the Green Lantern squadrons. *Guy Gardner (Diedrich Bader) - Hal's replacement as the Sector Lantern of 2814 after Hal's victory over the Red Lantern Corps and promotion to the Corps Honor Guard. Quickly promoted to Honor Guard duty, Guy is placed in charge of the Corps during the Battle of Ranx, much to Hal's chagrin. Guy also leads the Corps against Aya's Manhunters in the season 1 finale. *Sinestro (Ron Perlman) - Considered one of the greatest, though unconventional in his tactics, Green Lanterns, he is Hal Jordan's idol and mentor. He has shown to be willing to kill his enemies, in violation of Green Lantern protocols. He later appears as the main antagonist of the first half of Season 2. *Chaselon - The crystalline Green Lantern is first seen in the episode "Reboot", where he is assigned to watch over the lab where Aya is being dissected. He is distracted by Hal Jordan while Ch'p recovers Aya's memory core. Later, Chaselon serves in Guy Gardner's squadron at the Battle of Ranx, alongside Larvox, and later fights against the Manhunters in the season 1 finale. Chaselon is characterized as naive and somewhat lonely, admitting to Hal that he has few friends on Oa. *John Stewart (Bumper Robinson) - He is never seen in the series, but he has replaced Guy Gardner as the Green Lantern of Earth, after his promotion to Honor Guard. In season 2, he helps Jordan. *Iolande (Tara Strong) - Queen of the planet Betrassus. When Hal and Kilowog arrived on her planet to recruit its resident Green Lantern, Dulock, to fight the Red Lanterns, one of her generals attempted to force her hand in marriage, which Dulock openly challenged. When her brother, Ragnar, murdered Dulock to obtain his ring, it instead passed to Iolande, who resolved to remain her planet's queen and its protector. *Arisia Rrab (Kath Soucie) - Arisia is originally from the planet Graxos IV. Her father, Fentara, served as the Green Lantern of Sector 2815. All of the Green Lanterns preceding her father belong to their lineage as well.mAfter her father met his demise while serving the Corps, her uncle Blish is the next chosen to serve as the Lantern of her sector but Blish too eventually gives his life while serving the Corps and Arisia was selected as his replacement. *Katma Tui (Grey DeLisle-Griffin) - Katma Tui hails from the planet Korugar, in the area of space designated Sector 1417 by the Guardians of the Universe, the extraterrestrials from the planet Oa who oversee and administer the Green Lantern Corps. Korugar was also the home planet of the renegade Green Lantern Sinestro, who later betrayed the Corps in Season 2. Green Lantern Tomar-Re later Tui as Sinestro’s replacement as Green Lantern of Sector 1417 after his betrayal and Tui accepts. The people of Korugar, however, came to view the Green Lantern symbol as one of oppression and pain, and saw Tui as a monster for joining them. Tui is now known among her people as “Katma Tui the Lost”. *Kyle Rayner (Yuri Lowenthal) - Before he acquired a Green Lantern power ring, Kyle Rayner was a struggling-but-gifted freelance graphic artist who was raised in North Hollywood and currently lived and worked in Los Angeles. Kyle was raised by his mother as an only child; his father abandoned his mother when she was pregnant.Similar to the comics, he and Jade are in a romantic relationship. He is introduced in the back half of season 2, he is a Green Lantern fanboy. *Laira (Kelly Hu) - Is a female humanoid Green Lantern with purple skin and auburn hair.Laira is from the planet Jayd in space sector 112. She is trained by her father Kentor Omoto to take over his role as a soldier of the Guardians of the Universe; a Green Lantern of her sector. After the disappearance of her father and the proclamation by the Guardians that he is dead, she is considered for the post of ring bearer and Green Lantern of her sector. *Boodikka (Tricia Helfer) - At three centuries of age, the warrior Boodikka of the planet Bellatrix was originally recruited by the sphere-like Chaselon of Barrio III to join the then-reconstituted Green Lantern Corps. Not long before, Boodikka had belonged to something called the "Bellatrix Bombers", a group of women mercenaries for hire by planets to clear the spaceways of hostile forces. The "Bellatrix Bombers" had broken up at some point, the majority of the team apparently having been killed along the way. Jordan is initially dismayed of her aggressive attitude whenever Kilowog trains with her but does eventually come to form a working relationship with her and respects her. *Jennifer-Lynn Hayden/Jade (Hynden Walch) - Jade's mother, Rose, was briefly married to Alan Scott, but fled upon conceiving their children, fearing she would harm them. She gave them up for adoption and they were separated. Jennie-Lynn was adopted by a couple in the Milwaukee suburbs. Jennie did not learn she had a twin brother until she was in her late teens. Shortly after she and Todd met, surmising they were the children of Alan Scott, they attempted to join the Justice Society. They were rejected, but joined with other children and protégés of JSA members to form Infinity, Inc. Much like in the comics, she and Kyle Rayner later enter a romantic relationship with each other. Red Lantern Corps: *Atrocitus (Jonathan Adams) - The (former) leader of the Red Lantern Corps. Due to his planet's destruction, the power of the Red Ring and ruthless crusade of revenge against the Guardians and the Green Lantern Corps, Atrocitus never found true happiness as he was willing to destroy other worlds no matter the cost. *Zillius Zox (Tom Kenny) - A sycophant who is almost never far from Atrocitus's side, constantly offering him praise. After Atrocitus was arrested, Zox became the new leader of the Red Lanterns. *Bleez (Grey DeLisle-Griffin) - The only female Red Lantern depicted, Bleez comes from a winged race and prefers to rely on her own wings to fly while in-atmosphere, rather than her Red Power Ring. *Veon (Jason Spisak) - A one-eyed Red Lantern who apparently possesses some measure of psychic ability. *Skallox (Kevin Michael Richardson) - A hulking, brutish Red Lantern with an ongoing rivalry against Kilowog, his physical equal. *Cleric Loran (Corey Burton) - An eyeless, armored, slug-like alien of an unknown species who is exclusive to the series. Loran does not appear to possess a Power Ring, but maintains a Chapel dedicated to Atrocitus on the Red Lantern's base, the Shard. Loran, along with the Red Lantern Corps, venerates Atrocitus as a prophet and visionary, calling Atrocitus' rage "holy", and quoting passages from the Book of Rage (an object similar to the Book of Parallax and the Book of the Black) like scripture. *Ragnar (Will Friedle) - Ragnar is a character that exists in the mainstream of DC Comics, but only becomes a Red Lantern in Green Lantern: The Animated Series. He was responsible for the death of his planet's resident Green Lantern, Duloc, in hopes that his ring would choose him. After failing to become a Green Lantern and seeing his sister (Queen Iolande) chosen in his place, his great rage at failing to gain the power of a green ring brings him to the Red Lanterns. Blue Lantern Corps: *Saint Walker (Phil Morris) - The first Blue Lantern in the universe. *Brother Wrath (Brian George) - The second Blue Lantern whose appearance is that of an elephant. Star Sapphires: *Carol Farris/Star Sapphire (Jennifer Hale) - Hal Jordan's love interest and Vice President at Ferris Aircraft. In "...In Love and War," she learns Hal Jordan is a Green Lantern. In "New Guy", she breaks up with Hal after she realizes that his duties to the Green Lantern Corp complicated their relationship. In "Love Is a Battlefield" Carol is brought back to Zamaron to be the champion of Love and fight Atrocitus who is the champion of Hate. Her battle with Atrocitus is tough and she realizes that she can use her power ring to call her loved one to aid her. Hal comes through the star portal to help Carol and together they defeat Atrocitus. At the end of the episode, Carol decided to keep her ring to honor Gi'ata and also renews her relationship with Hal. *Queen Apa'go (Grey DeLisle-Griffin) - The queen of Zamaron and leader of the Star Sapphires. She and her Corps use the power of Love to help couples to be together. *Gi'ata (Jennifer Hale) - The niece of Queen Aga'po. She thought Love was just a way to help people became happy by bringing loved ones together. In "Love and War" she falls in love with Hal even though Hal loves Carol. Carol tells Gi'ata how Love is supposed to be and how the feeling really means. With that, Gi'ata taught her people what true love really is by the end of the episode. In "Homecoming" she helped Hal and Razor get to the destination to save Oa by being transported to their loved ones. In "Love is a Battlefield" Aya going viral attacks Zamaron believing that Love is the most destructive emotion of all. Gi'ata points out that it is not evil as she was taught that Love really means which she was taught by her teacher. Aya brings Carol back to Zamaron to know if it is true, than decided a trial between Love and Hate by bringing Atrocitus to represent Hate and Carol represent Love as Gi'ata gives Carol her sapphire ring and Aya gives Atrocitus his red power ring. In the battle with Carol and Atrocitus, Carol calls Hal for help as Hal enters the star portal to help Carol. In the battle, Atrocitus use his red flame blast to kill Hal, but Gi'ata flew in to block Atrocitus's attack receiving major injuring. When the battle ended, Hal told her that she shouldn't have done that with her responding to him and Carol that no greater honor to protect love is noble as it is her last as she dies in Hal's arms. Queen Aga'po tells Hal, Carol, Razer, and Kilowog that her niece did not die in vain, but to protect the true meaning of love and will be honor as the greatest Star Sapphire of Zamaron, with Carol saying they will remember Gi'ata in their hearts as a true hero. *Galia (Vanessa Marshall) - Kilowog met her on her home planet. She reminds him of his wife seeing how their species look alike. In "Fear Itself," Kilowog helps her people fight their enemies who turns out not to be hostile but to help get rid of the yellow crystals that are poisonous. In "Love and War," Galia was brought to Zamaron by Queen Aga'po to become a Star Sapphire as a way to capture Kilowog, however, in "Homecoming" and "Love Is a Battlefield" she is not seen among the Corps suggesting that she may have been released from her duties to the Star Sapphires. *Fatality (Masasa Moyo) *Jillian Pearlman/Cowgirl (Juliet Landau) Orange Lantern Corps: *Larfleeze (Dee Bradley Baker) - The sole member of the Orange Lantern Corps and a greedy criminal, hence his powers. *Glomulus - A construct of the Orange Light. Black Lantern Corps: *William Hand/Black Hand (???) - the main antagonist of the 2nd half of Season 2 Machines: *Manhunters (Josh Keaton) - Emotionless robots created by the Guardians to serve as soldiers of the Green Lantern Corps. However, they were given imperfect programming which caused them to determine that since crime is caused by emotional responses, all beings with emotions must be evil. They wiped out an entire sector before the Guardians stopped them, and the Red Lantern Corps was formed to avenge this genocide. The Manhunters were revived by the Anti-Monitor in the second half of the season. After Aya destroys the Anti-Monitor, she names herself the queen of the Manhunters and copied her data into them. *Anti-Monitor (Tom Kenny) - An enormous robot created by a renegade Guardian, the Anti-Monitor has an insatiable hunger and feeds on literally everything. After going rogue upon creation, his creator banished it to an alternate dimension, but this only caused that dimension to be fed on. Eventually the Anti-Monitor returned to his own dimension, resurrected the Manhunters, and began wreaking havoc, thus becoming the first season's main antagonist for the second half. However, in "Cold Fury", the Anti-Monitor's head was separated from his body by Aya as she took it for her use. Eventually, she finished the job to obtain an item needed for her agenda. *LANOS (Brian George) - Lanos is an artificial intelligence that replaced Aya on the Intercepter after she was removed for dissection. Returns for two episodes after Aya becomes the Aya Monitor and sacrifices himself to save the crew. Known for an annoyingly cheerful personality and his tendency to "fly like a madman" while neglecting the use of inertial dampeners. Kilowog nicknamed LANOS "LAME-O" (a pun on LENOS' real name). Other Characters: *Oliver Queen/Green Arrow (Neal McDonough) *Barry Allen/Flash (Jason Spisak) *Bruce Wayne/Batman (Diedrich Bader) *Clark Kent/Kal-El/Superman (Peter Jessop) *Princess Diana/Wonder Woman (Grey DeLisle-Griffin) *Arthur Curry/Aquaman (Liam O'Brien) *J'onn J'onzz/Martian Manhunter (Maurice LaMarche) *Victor Stone/Cyborg (Avery Kidd Wadell) Episodes: Season 1: 2011-2013 Season 2: 2013-2014 Category:Warner Bros. Category:DC Nation